1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric cable and, in particular, to an electric cable including a wire section and a protective section to protect the wire section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to the spread of robots and the use of electric/electronic devices in automobiles etc., electric cables are used even in an environment in which cables are repeatedly bent. The electric cables have a structure in which a wire section composed of one or multiple electric wires is protected by a sheath provided therearound. For fixing the electric cables, a method is known in which a cylindrical portion of a metal fitting for fixing the cable (hereinafter, simply referred to as “fitting”) is fitted outside of the electric cable and crimped there.
Another type of electric cable is known in which a braided shield layer is provided on the outer periphery of an electric wire constituting the wire section and a braided reinforcement layer is provided on the inner surface of a sheath contacting with the braided shield layer (see e.g. JP-A-2010-114019).
The configuration of the electric cable allows an improvement in tensile strength of the sheath.